Destroy The Wedding
by KT OVERDOSE
Summary: [KRISTAO/TAORIS] Tao menghancurkan pernikahan Yifan dan Jessica. Karena Tao masih mencintai Yifan. / "Yifan, Speak now." slight FanSica, KrisSica -ini ceritanya songfic 'Speak Now' by Taylor Swift. RnR ya? :D


**Destroy The Wedding**

**Present by Miko**

**KrisTao fanfiction**

**Genderswitch**

**Other cast: SNSD's Jung Jessica**

***I think this is a Song Fic***

"Tao, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menolak keinginan Ayah dan Ibu." Pemuda blasteran China dan Canada itu mencoba merengkuh tubuh gadis manis di depannya. Selalu ditepisnya dan ia hanya bisa menghela napasnya.

"Ki-kita bisa kawin lari, _ge._" Pemuda yang dipanggil '_ge_' itu membelalakkan kedua matanya tak percaya. Ia menatap intens kekasihnya itu. Tangan kanannya terulur menyentuh dagu sang gadis dan menariknya untuk menatap ke wajah tampannya.

"Sayang, itu bukan tindakan yang baik. Paham? Kita tidak boleh melakukan hal gila seperti itu." Tutur pemuda itu. Gadis manis itu melelehkan air matanya yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Tanpa isakan karena gadis itu termasuk gadis kuat.

"Apakah _gege_ mencintaiku? Apakah _gege_ ingin hidup bersamaku selamanya?" Pemuda itu melepaskan genggamannya pada dagu sang gadis. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan terdiam. Gadis di depannya semakin melelehkan air matanya.

"Maaf."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana di Gereja itu benar-benar terlihat sangat bahagia. Beberapa tamu undangan memuji betapa mewahnya Gereja yang dihias dengan ribuan bunga mawar putih itu. Sang mempelai Pria juga sudah siap dan terlihat sangat tampan dengan balutan Tuxedo warna putih cream. Tak ada yang tak terpesona dengan sang mempelai Pria.

Keadaan menjadi sangat hening ketika pintunya terbuka dan menampakkan seorang Pria Paruh baya sedang mengandeng sang mempelai wanita. Semua mata terpukau melihatnya. Gaun pengantin yang didesaign khusus dari New York itu benar-benar menyilaukan semua mata. Membuat sang mempelai wanita terlihat seperti Ratu Kerajaan. Benar-benar cantik dan sempurna?

Sang mempelai Pria yang diketahui bernama Wu Yifan itu hanya menatapnya dengan datar. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah, kekasihnya yang manis yang mempunyai lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya layaknya Panda itu yang mengenakan gaun pengantin itu. Dengan begitu, Yifan bisa tersenyum puas. Ya, itu hanya khalayannya saja.

Yifan tersadar dari lamunannya ketika sang mempelai wanita sudah berada di depannya. Ia berdehem pelan menghilangkan rasa malunya karena sudah lancang melamun. Ia menggenggam tangan sang mempelai wanita dengan erat ketika Pria paruh baya tadi merelakan anaknya untuk dirinya.

Sungguh! Yifan sangat berharap bahwa itu adalah tangan kekasihnya. Atau mungkin mantan kekasih? Mengingat satu hari sebelum pernikahannya dengan gadis keturunan Jerman bernama Jung Jessica itu, ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan kekasih yang selama ini dipujanya.

Gadis berambut panjang dan gelombang serta berwarna hitam kelam itu menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk melihat kondisi di Gereja. Ia benar-benar bersyukur bahwa semua orang di sana fokus pada para pengantin dan pastur.

Ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecut ketika melihat mantan kekasihnya sedang berdiri di depan pastur bergandengan tangan dengan sang mempelai wanita. Ia cemburu. Kenapa tidak? Ia juga berhak cemburu. Mengingat ia masih menyimpan perasaan itu dan mereka belum menikah. Meskipun di beberapa menit ke depan ia tak akan ada harapan lagi.

Ia bersembunyi di belakang. Beruntung di sana masih ada tempat duduk yang kosong. Ia mencoba bersikap sewajarnya. Walau hatinya berdebar-debar saat ini. Ia dapat melihat sikap antusias keluarga dari pihak pria maupun wanita. Dan juga teman-teman Yifan dan Jessica.

"Wu Yifan. Apakah anda bersedia menemani Jung Jessica selama hidupmu? Di dalam suka maupun duka. Kaya maupun miskin. Sehat maupun sakit. Dan mencintainya sampai ajal menjemputmu?" Yifan terdiam ketika mendengarkan suara sang pastur mulai membacakan perjanjiannya. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Semua orang di sana mengernyitkan keningnya bingung ketika melihat Yifan hanya diam saja tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Jessica pun sempat mencuri pandang ke arah Yifan. Karena penasaran kenapa pria di sebelahnya tak kunjung berbicara? Apakah karena pria itu bisu? Hell! Tidak mungkin. Satu minggu yang lalu ia masih ingat Yifan memperkenalkan namanya kepadanya. Dengan suara baritone khas yang seksi. Ugh. Jessica hampir pingsan kembali membayangkannya.

"Yifan, _Speak Now!_" Teriak Mr. Wu kepada sang mempelai pria. Yifan masih terdiam. Sang pastur hanya tersenyum. Ia menunduk dan membacakan perjanjiannya kembali. Mungkin Yifan gugup karena ini adalah hari pernikahannya yang akan menjadi sejarah penting baginya. Itu menurut pemikiran sang pastur.

Jessica berharap semoga Yifan mau berbicara dan pernikahan mereka segera terlaksanakan dan ia akan menjadi istri anak tunggal pasangan Wu itu. Pipinya merona kembali membayangkannya.

Sedangkan gadis yang memiliki lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya itu juga ikut gugup. Kedua tangannya ia satukan. Berharap semoga Yifan tidak mengucapkan perjanjiannya itu.

"_**Ge, aku akan menunggumu di belakang pintu Gereja ini. Kau akan menemuiku. Jadi, berlarilah dan jangan katakan perjanjian suci itu. Arra?" –Huang Zitao.**_

"Wu Yifan, ayo katakan sekarang." Ucap sang pastur dengan lembut. Yifan tetap kukuh dengan pendiriannya. Ia masih diam. Dan sang pastur kembali mengucapkan perjanjiannya. Ia mengumpat kesal kepada Yifan. Setelah ini, ia tidak akan kembali membacakannya dan akan memaksa sang memperlai pria untuk mengatakannya.

"_Speak Now!_" Yifan tersentak.

Sret.

Semua mata kini beralih ke arah gadis yang memiliki-ugh. Hentikan. Namanya adalah Huang Zitao. Yang tengah berdiri dan berteriak "_Don't._". Yifan pun ikut berbalik dan tersenyum lega mendapati kekasihnya tengah berdiri di sana sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yifan.

Semuanya terdiam dan bingung. Tao berjalan pelan ke depan. Ia tidak memperdulikan semua pandangan yang tertuju ke arahnya. Yang ia pikirkan hanya Yifan. Jadi ia hanya melihat ke arah pemuda tampan itu. Setelah sampai pada jarak kurang lebih satu meter. Tao mengulurkan tangannya kepada Yifan dan tentu saja disambut oleh Yifan. Sebelumnya Yifan melepaskan genggaman Jessica.

"Ayo lari!" Teriak Tao senang dan berlari bersama Yifan menuju ke pintu utama. Mereka tersenyum senang. Yang lainnya berteriak memanggil nama Yifan.

Mereka terus berlari dan tak memperdulikan teriakan kencang dari belakang mereka. berbelok ke sembarang arah gang dan berhenti di gang sempit yang jarang dilewati oleh orang-orang.

Baik Yifan maupun Tao menetralkan napas mereka yang memburu. Mereka saling pandang dan tersenyum bahagia. Yifan mengunci tubuh Tao di antara dirinya dan dinding di gang itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Peach_." Ujar Yifan dan mengecup lembut hidung mancung Tao. Sedangkan gadis bermata mirip Panda itu tertawa renyah.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _Dragon_." Yifan kembali tersenyum dan mengecup lembut bibir kissable itu. Tao tersenyum lembut.

"Aku senang kau ada di sana dan menghancurkan pernikahanku." Tao kembali tertawa. Ia memeluk leher Yifan dan menariknya lebih dekat lagi.

"Biasanya orang akan marah kalau pernikahannya dihancurkan, sayang. Kenapa kau tidak?" Tao tersenyum menggoda. Yifan membelai lembut rambut Tao yang terasa sangat lembut di kulit tangannya.

"Aku memang berbeda sayang. Sekarang, ayo pergi ke Korea dan melangsungkan pernikahan kita." Tao mengangguk setuju. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Yifan dan melakukan French Kiss.

Pasangan yang sedang berlovey dovey itu benar-benar tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya. Suasana yang ramai di sebelah jalan raya itu menjadi lagu romantis bagi mereka. ya, walaupun tidak ada juga orang yang memergoki mereka berdua.

Sedangkan beberapa orang dengan pakaian resmi untuk acara pernikahan berlari kebingungan. Kemana mereka harus pergi mencari sang mempelai pria yang dibawa kabur oleh mantan kekasihnya? Haruskah mereka mencari sampai detail atau bisa dikatakan sampai ke pelosok-pelosok di Kota tersebut? haruskah? Kurasa jangan saja. Biarkan pasangan Naga dan Panda itu menikmati kecupan-kecupan manis yang dibagikan dan tersenyum bahagia. Setelah itu mereka berpelukan seolah enggan untuk dilepas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END.

Bagaimana? Ini Miko nulisnya agak tergesa-gesa. Soalnya ide ceritanya gitu doang. Ehehe. Ini terinspirasi dari lagunya mbak Taylor Swift yang berjudul Speak Now. Bisa dibilang ni kea SongFic. Karena ceritanya emang mirip banget kea di lirik lagunya.

Nah, Miko mau memperjelas dulu ya. Soal Jessica yang keturunan Jerman. Itu sumpah Miko ngarang. Untuk memperindah fanfic ini. Ehehe. Nah dan juga ini latar tempatnya di China. Terus mereka mau kawin lari ke Korea. Wekwek..

Ada yang mau berkenan memberikan review? Kritik dan saran yang membangun diterima. Buat yang siders. Gapapa kok. Miko memahaminya. Miko juga pernah ngelakuinnya. Tapi kalau ninggalin review bikin yang nulis lebih seneng dan lebih banyak berkarya lagi loh. Sumveh! –pengalaman soalnya-

Terima kasih sudah mau membacanya.

Salam manis dan kecup basah dari Miko.

Pay pay !


End file.
